End Of The Journey
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: The first time Ayumu was admitted to the hospital, Hizumi did not know what to do. The second time Ayumu was hospitalized, Hizumi was prepared. The third time Ayumu was hospitalized, Hizumi knew that his end was coming.


**A/n Hi! I just finished the series and although I support AyumuXHiyono, I just cant get enough of the brotherly fluff! I was so sad when Ayumu cut Hizumi off, internally crying and cursing Ayumu. The series just felt so incomplete without any interaction between Ayumu and Hizumi at the end for me so tada!**

**Hope you enjoy it! I obviously do not own spiral. **

* * *

The first time Ayumu was admitted to the hospital due to anemia, Hizumi did not know what to do. After the incident at Tokyo Tower, the two had severed all forms of contact and Hizumi only knew about Ayumu's condition because Kiyotaka had personally visited him just to inform him. For whatever reasons Kiyotaka had, Hizumi paid no heed to them, there was no point. He was going to die anyway, he knew that he was going to die anyway, he was fated to die anyway and yet, why did the mention of Ayumu's name cause him so much pain?

Hizumi had thought that the moment Ayumu casted him away, ruthlessly denying his only wish to die, he would stop caring about everyone and anything. He has been cooped up in the hospital ever since that act of desperation due to the overwhelming despair he felt that day. Physically, he was all better now but mentally, he was far from recovery. Hizumi was lost, what can he do now? His only wish for salvation was mercilessly thrown away by none other than Ayumu, his "God". Days passed, and soon it became months but nothing has changed within him. Was he cursed to live till he corroded from the inside? Was there really nothing he can do to change his fate? These thoughts lingered within his heart, after all, what could a devil do when it is stripped of its powers and abandoned by the only one he believed in?

Standing outside Ayumu's room, Hizumi did not know what to think. He could not decide if he should hate the man lying on the bed behind the door or if he should visit his friend, who was withering in pain behind the physical barrier that was placed in front of him. Running his bony hands through the mint coloured locks of his hair, Hizumi took a deep breath and let out a sigh meant for those beyond his years. For better or for the worse, Hizumi knew that he had to see Ayumu. If he did not, nothing would be settled.

Ayumu looked a lot different from what he expected. His skin was paler now, almost as white as snow and his hair. The strands of chestnut brown hair that used to reflect in the light seemed dull and lifeless. Hizumi silently thanked his lucky gods that Ayumu was asleep. He could not handle talking to Ayumu now. Right now, sleeping defenselessly was the man who ruined him. Hizumi had every right to scorn him but yet, the moment he looked at how fragile Ayumu was, Hizumi could not bring himself to hate him. Memories of the few months they spent together at Kiyotaka's apartment resurfaced within his mind. All those fun experiences they shared like the basketball game or the arguments they had over what to eat for dinner. Even though brief, those few months were the only times Hizumi ever felt that he was truly alive in this world. The only times when he felt that he was more than just a clone, he was human. A smile found a way up to his lips as he realised what he had to do now.

To him, his life might seem meaningless but Ayumu's life was not. Ayumu's life was a beacon of hope for all those that despaired in times of darkness but every light needs its darkness. Hizumi was that darkness and his job to help his god, his god called Ayumu to live his life to the fullest even at the cost of his own.

Silently, Hizumi left the room determined.

Xxx

The second time Ayumu was hospitalized was due to his nervous system failing. Ayumu's fingers could no longer feel the world around it. It hurts Ayumu who loved the piano more than anything else to be unable to feel the smooth, comforting keys anymore but it was his fate, and he accepted it without any resistance.

Everyone that visited threw him looks of sympathy, fretting over him as though there was a chance for this to be avoided. He smiled at them and thanked them with a distant tone. Nobody could understand him, nobody other than the devil that shared the same fate as him.

As though he heard his silent plea, Hizumi appeared in front of him. This time Hizumi was prepared for the confrontation but by the look of surprise on Ayumu's face, he clearly was not. It started with a small twitch, before Hizumi let out a full blown laughter, the rare look of genuine surprise on Ayumu's usually stoic was too much for him! Wiping his tears, Hizumi looked directly into Ayumu's chocolate orbs. In his eyes there were no hints of flattering, only resolve.

Hizumi explained the path he took, how he decided to be a test subject for scientist to make breakthroughs in cures for clones. As he explained his chosen path in a dramatic manner with arms flailing and exaggerated sobs, Ayumu remained silent with a content smile.

Just like that, being comforted by each others presence, time passed for them during Ayumu's stay till the day when he was discharged.

Xxx

The third time Ayumu was admitted into the hospital was when his legs stopped working and this time; he knew that he was no chance of him getting discharged.

Now that the two were admitted in the same hospital for good, they met up with each other more often. At times Hizumi would go to Ayumu's room and listen to the music played by Ayumu's delicate fingers. At times Ayumu would go to Hizumi's room, sitting on his wheelchair and pushing it with his lone hand to watch Hizumi desperately hit the keys on his game console. Other times, the nurses would find them sitting on the benches in the middle of the hallway with peaceful expressions as they drifted off to sleep with fingers intertwined. Nobody could get mad at them for sneaking out of their rooms, not when they saw how happy the two boys were when they were resting on each other despite the cruel fate that awaited them both.

Finally, the fated day of Hizumi's inevitable death was approaching. Instinctively, Hizumi felt that his time was soon up and so did Ayumu. That night, the night before Hizumi fell into a coma, Ayumu visited him for the very last time. Hizumi starred into the distant sky from the window on his bedside as he heard his door click open. He did not need to turn his head to know who it was. He knew that he did not have much time left but Hizumi refused to look at Ayumu, if he did, his heart would break and Ayumu did not comment. Ayumu understood.

The two whose fate was written by beings with powers beyond comparison had an understanding rivaling those extraordinary forces that push them into despair. So similar, yet so different. Like a coin, Hizumi was tails while Ayumu was heads. Like the roles assigned to them, Hizumi tried to steal hope away while Ayumu brought hope to others. Like the story of the creation of the world, Hizumi was Adam and Ayumu was his Eve. No words were needed between them and no actions were needed to show how dearly they cared for each other.

The tranquil silence was broken when Ayumu turned to leave and as he opened the door, Hizumi turned around.

"Thank you."

"Go to sleep you idiot, you will need all the rest you can get."

With that, Ayumu left. Only after he was alone that Hizumi allowed his tears to fall freely.

_Go! To your desired place._

Xxx

If anyone noticed the tear marks on Ayumu's face, nobody commented on it, as they all knew whom those tears were shed for.

* * *

**A/n Done! Please review! w**


End file.
